Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a continuing problem in the design and manufacture of semiconductor devices. Integrated circuits (ICs) can be damaged by ESD events stemming from a variety of sources, in which large currents flow through the device. In one such ESD event, a packaged IC acquires a charge when it is held by a human whose body is electrostatically charged. An ESD event occurs when the IC is inserted into a socket, and one or more of the pins of the IC package touch the grounded contacts of the socket. This type of event is known as a human body model (HBM) ESD stress. For example, a charge of about 0.6 μC can be induced on a body capacitance of 150 pF, leading to electrostatic potentials of 4 kV or greater. HBM ESD events can result in a discharge for about 100 nS with peak currents of several amperes to the IC. Another source of ESD is from metallic objects, known as the machine model (MM) ESD source, which is characterized by a greater capacitance and lower internal resistance than the HBM ESD source. The MM ESD model can result in ESD transients with significantly faster rise times than the HBM ESD source. A third ESD model is the charged device model (CDM), which involves situations where an IC becomes charged and discharges to ground. In this model, the ESD discharge current flows in the opposite direction in the IC than that of the HBM ESD source and the MM ESD source. CDM pulses also typically have very fast rise times compared to the HBM ESD source.
ESD events typically involve discharge of current between one or more pins or pads exposed to the outside of an integrated circuit chip. Such ESD current flows from the pad to ground through vulnerable circuitry in the IC, which may not be designed to carry such currents. Many ESD protection techniques have been thusfar employed to reduce or mitigate the adverse effects of ESD events in integrated circuit devices. Many conventional ESD protection schemes for ICs employ peripheral dedicated circuits to carry the ESD currents from the pin or pad of the device to ground by providing a low impedance path thereto. In this way, the ESD currents flow through the protection circuitry, rather than through the more susceptible circuits in the chip.
Such protection circuitry is typically connected to I/O and other pins or pads on the IC, wherein the pads further provide the normal circuit connections for which the IC was designed. Some ESD protection circuits carry ESD currents directly to ground, and others provide the ESD current to the supply rail of the IC for subsequent routing to ground. Rail-based ESD protection devices can be employed to provide a bypass path from the IC pad to the supply rail (e.g., VDD) of the device. Thereafter, circuitry associated with powering the chip is used to provide such ESD currents to the ground. Local ESD protection devices are more common, however, wherein the ESD currents are provided directly to ground from the pad or pin associated with the ESD event. Individual local ESD protection devices are typically provided at each pin on an IC, with the exception of the ground pin or pins.
One common technique for creating local ESD protection devices for protection of metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) ICs is to create an N-channel MOS transistor device (NMOS), in which a parasitic bipolar transistor (e.g., a lateral NPN, or LNPN) associated with the NMOS device turns on to conduct ESD currents from the pad to ground. The bipolar transistor is formed from the NMOS device, wherein the P-type doped channel between the drain and source acts as the NPN base, and the N-type drain and source act as the bipolar collector and emitter, respectively. Typically, the drain of the NMOS is connected to the pad or pin to be protected and the source and gate are tied to ground. Current flowing through the substrate to ground creates a base to emitter voltage (Vbe) sufficient to turn on the bipolar device, whereby further ESD current flows from the drain (collector) at the pad to the grounded source (emitter).
The parasitic bipolar transistor (LNPN) operates in a snapback region when the ESD event brings the potential of the pad or pin positive with respect to ground. In order to provide effective ESD protection, it is desirable to provide an LNPN having a low trigger voltage to begin snapback operation, as well as a high ESD current capability within the snapback region. In practice, the LNPN enters the snapback region of operation upon reaching an initial trigger voltage Vt1 having a corresponding current It1. Thereafter, the LNPN conducts ESD current to ground to protect other circuitry in the IC, so long as the ESD current does not exceed a second breakdown current level It2 with a corresponding voltage Vt2. If the ESD stress currents exceed It2, thermal runaway is induced in the ESD protection device, wherein the reduction of the impact ionization current is offset by the thermal generation of carriers. This breakdown is initiated in a device under stress as a result of self-heating, and causes failure of the ESD protection device, allowing ESD currents to potentially damage other circuitry in the IC. To avoid such ESD protection device failure and the associated IC damage, it is therefore desirable to provide ESD protection devices having high It2 breakdown current ratings.
To achieve high breakdown current ratings, such devices typically include multiple fingers or clamps, which are effectively parallel transistors among which the ESD current is distributed or shared. One problem with such multi-finger devices is found where respective initial trigger voltages Vt1 differ slightly among the different transistors or fingers. In this situation, one or merely a few fingers of the device may turn on, causing this portion of the device to operate in snapback mode. Thereafter, the remaining fingers may not reach Vt1 due to the snapback operation of the triggered finger(s). As a result, the full ESD current conduction capability for the LNPN is not utilized, and the current may exceed second breakdown levels for the finger (or relatively few fingers) operating in the snapback region, resulting in thermal device failure. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multi-finger ESD protection device where the plurality of fingers trigger concurrently so as to mitigate current crowding and potential resulting damage to the ESD protection device.